


学习人性是一段过程（29）

by Siriuslysylvia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriuslysylvia/pseuds/Siriuslysylvia





	学习人性是一段过程（29）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humanity is a Learning Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945504) by [Kukuriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko). 

你按照他的指示做了。康纳双臂从你背后环抱着你，静静地看你工作。你戴上手套，抓住你放在工作台上的仿生人手臂。你激活了手套，看到电流通过那个手臂。不幸的是，手套还是剩余很多电量，结果记录也显示放出的电流能量极低。

你又拿出一只手套，又试了一次。

"我们还有一天时间。你需要休息,"康纳轻声说，把嘴唇贴在你的脸颊上。

你不同意地嘟囔了什么，继续工作。

……如果你把电线接到那个面板上，那么电击可能会更强烈。

你感觉到康纳的手臂在向下移动，但没有什么东西能让你分出心思去管。

……然后，如果你这样做，然后电池将会耗尽。

康纳的手开始伸进你的衬衫里。他沿着你的脖子轻轻地吻着你的下巴。但你差一点就能搞清楚了。

如果你可以设法让这里的运转功能改变一下，那么手套就不会一次性坏掉。

他的一只手放在你的胸前，另一只手探进了你的裤子。你倒抽了一口冷气。

"你就打算这样来哄我去睡觉吗?"体温不断升高，你叹了口气。

康纳的轻笑声使你的脖子后面发痒,"我想我知道一个帮你消除多余的精力的方法。"

你扬起眉毛,"不错的调情。""我很高兴你喜欢，我的女士。"

康纳的手指又动了一下，你忍住了一声呻 吟。当他继续时，你双手紧紧地压在桌子上。康纳抬起头，眨了眨眼，关掉了工作台上的所有设备。

"嘿，我还在......"他的舌头舔 了 舔你的脖子，你的呼吸停住了。它让你的整个身体都感到一阵酥麻，使你完全无法动弹。

你知道康纳是个学习能力很强的人。似乎他的第一次就足以让他知道如何触碰你所有敏感的地方。

你可以看出康纳正在仔细地观察你，他在根据你身体的每一个反应来调整和回应。你的手指紧紧扣着工作台的桌面，让他继续。

他把你身下的椅子猛地推到一边，引导你站起来。你的膝盖颤抖着，康纳的手臂环着你的胸部帮助你更好地站起来。他的一只手开始揉捏你的乳房，同时他的另一只手的手指继续在你两腿间逗弄。

你的手指蜷曲起来，你快要高潮了。随着你的大脑开始变得模糊，你的呻吟声开始变得断断续续。

"○○... ..."

康纳开始用他的臀部轻轻碰撞你的，你倒抽了一口冷气。康纳的呼吸变得颤抖，他的坚硬现在顶着你，他的手继续着抚摸逗弄。

康纳继续挑逗着你的极限，直到你实在忍不住了。

随着沙哑的一声哭喊，你感觉到你的整个身体在高潮的那一刻颤抖着。康纳对你的高潮方式充满了兴趣，他放慢了动作。你转过头，吻了一下康纳的嘴唇。

他把你的身体转过来，把你抱到工作台上。你可以清楚地看到他脸颊上的深深的蓝晕。他毫不掩饰他有多么想要你，他的嘴微微张开，眼睛半眯着。

康纳脱下你的裤子，慢慢地贴近你。你的胳膊搂住他的肩膀，他抬起你的双腿。康纳很有耐心，但是他也只是在尽力克制，因为他需要适应自己的新身体。等到你准备好的时候，他开始抽插。

康纳颤抖着，不可避免地呻吟着。享受着每一次缓慢而带着爱意的撞击。每一次顶撞都正中你的敏感点，你没有克制自己的呻吟。

你亲吻着他泛蓝的脸颊。你的吻逐渐下移到他的脖子，你的每次触碰都感觉到他的颤抖。

他的动作越来越不规则，他的呼吸越来越不稳。

当他加快抽插的频率时，你感觉到他皮肤上的汗水。他呻吟的时候你再次吻了他。

你感觉到康纳几乎要把你从桌子上举起来，他在高潮的影响下颤抖。

你轻轻地用手抚摸着他的头发，他享受着这种无比的欢愉。

康纳没打算结束，你也没有。他让你又高潮了一次。

他把你抱起来，走向卧室。

——————分界线——————

康纳醒来的时候，你毫无形象地摊在他身边。把他从那些RK800中救出来已经让你筋疲力尽了，何况昨晚他还把你干晕过去了。

唔，至少比让你熬夜好多了。

康纳静静地起身，确保不会打扰你，然后溜出了卧室。听到阳台边熟悉的鸟叫声，康纳露出了微笑。

他们已经有一段时间没有来了。他像老朋友一样向他们打招呼，并和他们一起待在外面。

在这一宁静的时刻，康纳终于有时间慢慢思考最近发生的事情。

他记得当时感觉自己快要死了，而你又把他从悬崖边上拉了回来。

正当他以为他再也不能更爱你的时候，你又让他超出了自己的认知。他知道未来可能不会像现在这样经历这么多生死攸关的事情，但康纳已经认识你很久了，他知道他接下来的人生需要你的陪伴。一个想法出现在他的脑海中，他想去这么做，如果你们都活下来了。

康纳想向你求婚。比以往任何时候都更渴望。


End file.
